Accidental Love
by Electro Kuma-chan
Summary: When Sasuke finds a boy on the streets, he let's him stay in his home for a night. That one night turns into a few days, which turns into a few weeks. Will the raven haired, seventeen year old accidentally fall in love? Slight AU.


Well...This is the first chapter :)

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I don't own Sasuke :(**

But I do own Kiyoshi ;)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was walking through a park late at night, trying to clear his mind from a sudden onset of memories. Tomorrow was his seventeenth birthday, and Sakura had tried to get him to go to lunch with her tomorrow, though he hadn't even had the slighted thought of accepting. Well, alright...Maybe he had a tiny, microscopic thought that it would be nice to have a little company, but he couldn't stand that pink haired, bubbly girl. 

Over the years, Sasuke had grown quite a bit, now standing at 5'8". He wasn't the tallest male, though his height fit him well. His black hair was down to his chin, and his bangs always seemed to be in his face or sweeped to the side, though they were never parted down the middle like how they used to be.

He sighed and looked at the sky, stumbling backwards when something crashed into him. The something yelped loudly and fell to the ground, staring up at Sasuke with wide, blue eyes. Sasuke frowned slightly, noticing the complete fear and desperation in the shocking eyes, and he crouched down next to the (assumed) young boy.

The all too thin boy blushed, though Sasuke could barely tell because of all the dirt smeared on his face. His clothes were ratty and torn, and his hair was hidden beneath a beanie hat that looked quite a bit too large for him, though a tiny bit of silver hair stuck out. The few strands of hair were wet with sweat, and they stuck to his cheek.

"Watch where you're going," Sasuke mumbled. The boy nodded quickly and stood up, coughing softly. Sasuke noted how awful his coughs sounded, and he stood up after the boy did. The thing was very small, his waist half the size of Sasuke's and standing probably no more than 4'11".

"I-I'm sorry, sir," the boy said softly, looking down at his shoes, which had quite a few holes in them, and the tops were almost ripped off completely. Suddenly two rather large looking men appeared, and the boy looked up at them, the fear in his eyes significantly growing. He hid behind Sasuke, grasping his shirt tightly.

Sasuke shrugged the boy off, uncomfortable with the contact, and he glared at the two men. "P-Please, make them go away," the boy whispered, his voice shaking. Sasuke nodded and cracked his knuckles, a small, sinister smirk on his face.

"Give us the damn kid, and maybe we'll let you get away unharmed," the taller man said, stepping towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and pulled out a kunai, and barely two seconds later, he was pressing it against the strangers neck.

"I suggest you leave, before you get hurt," he said. The man's eyes practically popped out of his head, and he started running. Sasuke couldn't contain a chuckle as he watched the man run away, and he looked around for the other man, though he had apparently already fleed.

"Thank you so much," he heard the boy say, and he turned around to see the little thing on his knees, bowing deeply.

"What's your name, kid?" Sasuke asked, staring down at him. The boy raised his head and looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Syouri Kiyoshi," he said softly. "What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said, looking at the tears that were starting to dry on the boy's dirty cheeks. "Go home, take a shower, and change into some decent clothes." With that said, he turned around to head back home.

"I don't have a home, or different clothes," Kiyoshi said softly, causing Sasuke to stop walking. The raven haired boy turned around, a frown obvious on his slightly feminine features.

"Come take a shower at my house, and I'll throw your clothes in the wash while you're there," Sasuke said. Kiyoshi's eyes widened in surprise, and Sasuke was a bit surprised himself. He didn't know why he was being so kind to someone he had just met, let alone someone at all.

Kiyoshi nodded and quickly stood up, running to Sasuke's side. "Thank you very much," he said, looking up at Sasuke. There was no smile on the boy's face, though the look in his eyes told Sasuke enough.

When they reached Sasuke's house, Kiyoshi's eyes practically popped out of his head at how large it was. Sasuke smirked slightly and opened the door, holding it for the boy. Kiyoshi nodded politely and walked in, taking his shoes off by the door. Sasuke did the same and led the boy to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way.

He started the shower and retreated to his room, coming back with a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. "They'll probably be really big, but they're better then those rags," he said, tugging on Kiyoshi's shirt slightly.

"Thank you very much for all of this," Kiyoshi said softly, "But won't your guardians mind me being here and all?"

"I don't have gaurdians," Sasuke said, leaving the bathroom to let Kiyoshi shower.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated :) 


End file.
